


Thomas and Peter again

by delorita



Category: Swing Kids (1993)
Genre: Christian Bale - Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Slash, M/M, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Robert Sean Leonard - Freeform, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Thomas and Peter again

  


[](http://pics.livejournal.com/delorita/pic/000bqse1/) |  **Thomas, thinking of old times.**  
The "Thomas" pic is from Godmoney (Thanks [](http://siriala.livejournal.com/profile)[**siriala**](http://siriala.livejournal.com/) ) but I thought it fits a thoughtful Thomas Berger exactly. One who had just survived the war...  
---|---  
  
  



End file.
